The Very Secret Diaries of James Potter
by silverkitsune89
Summary: Sister story to The Very Secret Diaries of Severus Snape. Lily just broke up with James and he's not sure what to do. He finds Snape's journal and discovers that Snape has feelings for him. Lily tells James that she wants him back, but James isn't sure an
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I decided, since I was doing Snape's diary, I should probably do one for James. See how he's feeling through all this.

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did, think of what I would do to those poor people.

Summary: Sister story to The Very Secret Diaries of Severus Snape. Lily just broke up with James and he's not sure what to do. He finds Snape's journal and discovers that Snape has feelings for him. Lily tells James that she wants him back, but James isn't sure anymore. What will James choose? Will he put all his past issues with Snape to the side, or will he go back to the girl who so coldly rejected him. Set in the 7th year of Hogwarts.

The Very Secret Diaries of James Potter: Chapter 1

Friday, September 2, 1973

Finally back at Hogwarts. It feels wonderful to be back in Gryffindor tower again. I love it. The smell of the dusty old classrooms. The corridors and rooms only me and the guys know about. The scowl on Lily's face just when I'm about to do something she doesn't agree with. That surprised look McGonagall always gets whenever something wild happens (caused by me and Sirius, of course). I've missed it all over the holiday.

As always, the train ride was interesting. Spent most of the time planning what we were going to do on our next midnight outing with Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. It's our first one of the year, so it needs to be good.

The rest of the time was spent with Lily walking up and down the isles, catching up with each other since we didn't talk much over the holiday. She was in Italy with her family the whole time and didn't get to write very often because of that paranoid sister of hers.

We passed Snivellus twice. I couldn't really do anything because, of course, Lily was there. My arm brushed against his the second time and he froze for a second. He seemed to come back to his senses quickly enough, but I wonder why he stopped. I think he's got serious problems.

-Prongs

Monday, September 5, 1973

Still haven't' gotten our schedules yet, which is slightly odd. Not a lot of people are complaining, though. Gives everybody a little more time off and get used to being back. I can't wait till classes start. It's my last year at Hogwarts. I plan on making it one to remember.

Haven't seen too much of Lily since the train ride. Something feels kind of off for some reason. Like something happened over the summer. The few times I have seen her, she's been... standoffish (I guess that would be the word). She's been almost cold, frigid even.

I don't know. Maybe I'm just reading too much into this. I'm sure she's fine...

-Prongs

Monday, September 12, 1973

We started classes today. I've got Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. Divination is the most useless class I have. What's hilarious is that Trelawny says I have a remarkable gift and I should apparently look into a career involving the sight. Yeah... I'm not doing that.

Snivellus is in most of my classes. That will definitely make my year a little better. I'll have somebody to pick on when I'm bored.

Lily's in my Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology classes. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing at the moment. Things have been very awkward lately. I'm starting to get really worried about her. She doesn't really talk to me like she did last year. Normally that wouldn't bother me, but considering the circumstances. Blimey... She'd better be okay.

-Prongs

Thursday, September 15, 1973

What is wrong with Lily? She's been so hot and cold lately. One minute she's practically biting my head off and the next she's all lovey dovey. I don't know what's going on.

Take today for example. We were in the library doing our Transfiguration homework (We have to write a 4ft paper. I think it has something to do with shrews, but don't' quote me on that). We started arguing over something ridiculously stupid, I can't even remember what it was. After a while I got fed up and went to go look for a different book. No t even two minutes later, she came behind me, all teary eyed. I asked her what was wrong, but she didn't answer me. She just said she was sorry for being so bitchy lately. I started saying something, but before I could finish, she started making out with me (although I'm not complaining).

What is going on with her?

-Prongs


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: It took longer than expected, but I've finally got this damn chapter written, typed, and posted. I started work right after school started, so I haven't had time (Damn those blasted envelopes). Take that:laughs maniacally: Okay, moving on. Thanks to all the reviews from this fic as well as Snape's Diary. I'll try not to disappoint you guys. Anyway, on with the fic. Standard disclaimers apply. James may be slightly out of character, but then we don't know too much about him, so I'm not sure... Also, thank you to Mimmy-sama for her complete awesomeness and for giving me a few ideas. And did I mention I hate envelopes?

Summary: Sister story to The Very Secret Diaries of Severus Snape. Lily just broke up with James and he's not sure what to do. He finds Snape's journal and discovers that Snape has feelings for him. Lily tells James that she wants him back, but James isn't sure anymore. What will James choose? Will he put all his past issues with Snape to the side, or will he go back to the girl who so coldly rejected him. Set in the 7th year of Hogwarts.

The Very Secret Diaries of James Potter

Chapter 2

Tuesday, September 20, 1978

She dumped me...  
-James

Wednesday, September 21, 1978

I can't believe she dumped me! The nerve of that little wench! She didn't even give me a bloody reason. Lily just came up to me in the Great Hall during dinner last night looking like somebody had just thrown a dungbomb in her room. She glared at me for a moment than said in her dark, 'James you did something incredibly stupid, I'm really pissed off with you, and you will feel my wrath' voice that she thought we needed to see other people, than she stormed out of the Great Hall. I don't even know what I did. She didn't give me an explanation or an apology or ANYTHING. She just said it and left. What the hell is wrong with her?  
-James

Saturday, September 24, 1978

She cheated on me. I can't believe Lily cheated on me. I talked to that Ravenclaw girl that she always hangs out with today during Charms. She told me everything. Apparently, she had seen the Zabini guy in the Three Broomsticks earlier in the summer. They started talking and after about an hour or two decided that they "enjoyed each other's company." They met every Thursday afternoon after that and got pretty friendly. According to Robin (I think that's her name... I don't know), they started falling for each other sometime during the first month. One thing led to another and they ended up in bed together. And now she might be pregnant, which explains all the mood swings.

I can't believe she did that. It's just not like her. It feels like somebody took a dagger and buried it in my heart, twisting it deeper inside only to rip it out again (See? I can be poetic every now and then). It hurts. She's trying to get me back. I'm not sure if I can do that... not after what I found out.  
-James

Tuesday, September 27, 1978

Everyone's talking about me and Lily. Somebody spread some rumor that we broke up over a fight about house elves that we had had that morning. Not sure who cam up with that, but I currently love whoever did it. Zabini isn't saying anything about what actually happened. Now that I think about it, I don't think he's even been talking to Lily, which must be a major blow for her.

I'm still not sure if Lily's pregnant yet. Rilsin (turns out her name wasn't Robin after all) still hasn't gotten back to me on that. I almost hope that Lily is pregnant.

She is back to ignoring me, however, which might be a good thing at the moment. I'm really not sure if I want to get back together with her right now.

I missed the full moon excursion I planned with the guys. I haven't exactly been responsive as of late. Sirius and Remus are starting to worry about me. I'll be fine in a few days. I just need to get everything that's happened to register, I guess. I've always got the next full moon to look forward to. Planning for that should take my mind off everything. I need to stop obsessing over Lily and the break-up. I'm acting like a bloody woman.  
-James

Monday, October 3, 1978

Lily had a total breakdown this morning (Yes, I realize I said I would stop mentioning Lily, but this needs to be written down for future blackmail purposes). She seemed fine when I first saw her this morning, but during breakfast an owl dropped a letter in front of her and all the color drained from her face. I'm assuming whatever it said was bad since the moment she finished reading it, she burst into tears. Then later, after Transfiguration, I saw her in the hall talking to Zabini. She was bawling again and he just had this look of disgust all over his features (just like a Slytherin). I couldn't hear what they were saying, but after Lily reached out for him, Zabini jerked away, said something I still couldn't hear, and stalked off. Now I'm wondering what the hell happened...

Wait a minute hold on...

I just got an owl from Rilsin. Lily's going to have a baby.  
-James

A/N: Woot! As always reviews are greatly appreciated, whether they be praise or flames. Just be honest. I'll try to have the next chapter finished by next Monday. Dasvidania (no idea if I spelled that right…).


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've finally finished this blasted chapter!!!! I'm sorry this took so long. For those of you who also read Snape's Diary, I'm not going to update that until James has been caught up. We'll see how long this takes (groans). Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter (bows)

The Very Secret Diaries of James Potter

Summary: Sister story to The Very Secret Diaries of Severus Snape. Lily just broke up with James and he's not sure what to do. He finds Snape's journal and discovers that Snape has feelings for him. Lily tells James that she wants him back, but James isn't sure anymore. What will James choose? Will he put all his past issues with Snape to the side, or will he go back to the girl who so coldly rejected him. Set in the 7th year of Hogwarts

Chapter 3

Wednesday, October 5, 1978

Ugh! I'm so bored! Remus and Peter are finishing up some potions paper and Sirius is serving another detention (he beat me this year. 3rd day we were back he put Cornish pixies in the girls' dorm. We're still howling over that one). I would go explore the forest some more, but it's kind of lame when you're alone.

Lily update: She's going to have a bouncing baby boy. Been talking to Rilsin (smart girl, that one) and she says Lily's mood swings have gotten a bit more violent. I'm not sure if that's just the raging hormones talking or if she just likes to be difficult. But anyway, Rilsin said Lily's been going back and forth between being overjoyed about the baby to being suicidal/baby-cidal. Neither one of them knows what to do about it. Zabini is denying everything. I suggested they talk to Dumbledore or something. As for Lily herself (who still won't say a bloody word to me), I'm not sure if I can bring myself to care anymore. She lied to me (turns out she never went to Italy) and then cheated on me. It still hurts, but there isn't much I can do about it. If she wants to ignore my subservient existence, than so be it (and no, I'm not bitter)

Other news that I've quite conveniently forgotten to mention, there's going to be a social gathering on Halloween. That is, the staff decided to throw a ball this year. That should be interesting.

The Slytherins have been acting odd lately. I keep catching Lockhart staring at Snivellus with this really goofy look. Almost like someone put a confundus charm on him. But he'll purposely sit behind Snivellus just so he can stare at him for the whole class period. I've even caught Lockhart stalking the little grease ball a few times. Couldn't he find a better obsession?

And Snivellus is another story altogether. He's been completely whacked out and it's starting to show. He's getting bags under his eyes and he's always yawning. I'm wondering what's going on. Earlier today when we were in Herbology he looked as if he had received the Dementor's kiss or he was swimming through a tub of ice cream. So I threw a blob of skin-eating pus at him, and the effect was instantaneous (I just wanted to wake him up! I swear I meant not harm…). He yelped and ran to the sink. Quite unfortunately, he has a rather nasty rash on his left arm. He should probably take care of that….

-James

James shut his notebook and sighed, looking up at the ticking grandfather clock. 12:03. "Oy, Moony. I'm off to the prefects' bath. Care to join me?"

Remus shook his head and waved James off. "You go on. I've only got a bit left."

James shrugged and snatched the Marauders' Map from the side table. Mumbling a soft "Later," He trudged out of the common room and turned towards the direction of the bath. Making sure no one was in the vicinity, he pulled out the map and pointed his wand at the parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." James smiled as he watched the ink spread across the page, betraying the whereabouts of all the castle's residents. His smile faltered a bit when he saw Lily and Zabini together, but returned full force when he noticed his favourite Slytherin heading towards the prefects' bath.

"Forget Evans…" he whispered, giving the map one final glace before returning it to his pocket. "If she wants to screw herself over even more, than I really don't care. Right now, I'd much rather have a bit of fun with my dear Snivellus." James chuckled and continued towards the bath. He let out a deep breath and opened to door to see Snape half-way out of the water. James stared at him for a moment, suddenly breathless.

James mentally shook himself and sneered at his rival. "So, you've finally decided to wash the grease from your hair, Snivellus?" He grinned as Snape growled at him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Potter?"

"Same thing you're doing, I expect." James shrugged his clothes off and hid them behind the urinal, positioning them so he could see the map. "I'm taking a nice, relaxing bath in the Prefects' Bath, despite the fact that it's after midnight." He chuckled when he saw Snape try to hide a soft blush.

"And why are you here rather than with your loyal henchmen?"

"That's because…" James stopped, noticing movement on the map. He heaved himself out of the over-sized bath and knelt beside his robes, looking over the parchment. A Small dot labeled '_Gilderoy Lockhart' _was quickly coming towards the Prefects' Bath. James cursed softly and kicked his robes, along with Snape's, under the urinal. "Out of the tub," he ordered, walking towards the end stall. When he noticed Snape hesitating, he yanked him out of the bath and pulled him onto the windowsill, snapping the tapestry shut, but leaving a small enough hole so that he could see out, but Lockhart wouldn't be able to see in.

"Potter! What do you think you're doing?" Snape cried out, outraged. Before James could answer, the portrait swung open, allowing Lockhart to step inside.

"I could have sworn Severus had come this way…"

James ignored the glare he knew Snape was giving him, instead keeping his gaze. "How the bloody hell did you know Lockhart was coming?" Snape whispered, making sure to keep his voice low.

"I'd keep my voice down if I were you, Snivellus." James glanced at Snape briefly before looking back through the hole. "That is unless you want your favourite stalker to find you." He pulled away from the slit as Lockhart inched towards the windowsill.

"My favourite wha-" Before Snape could finish, James grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss, instantly silencing the slimy-haired Slytherin.

"That's odd…" Lockhart said, stopping in front of the window. "I'd have thought Severus would be here considering what happened earlier. Maybe he's already back in the common room…"

James sighed and slightly loosened his grip on Snape. He was a bit surprised when Snape didn't pull away, still to stunned to move. James's heart began beating a bit faster as his eyes fluttered closed and he again tightened his grip on Snape's shoulders.

When Lockhart finally left the room, James threw Snape away from him and jumped off the sill, hastily putting his robes back on.

"James Potter, what the bloody hell was that for?" Snape growled as he crawled off the sill, stopping James before he could walk out the door.

He turned around. "Your yapping would have gotten us caught. You wouldn't want Lockhart to find you naked in the bathroom with your rival, now would you?" He shook his head and looked at Snape in mock annoyance. "It would ruin your over-inflated ego and break his fragile heart. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll thank you not to mention this little encounter to anyone. That is unless you want to be pelted with another blob of skin eating pus." James gave Snape a final smirk before he whisked himself through the portrait.

Thursday, October 6, 1978

Last night was certainly interesting. That relaxing bath never actually happened. When I looked over the map, I saw Li- Evans was with Zabini again. I got a bit pissed and looked to see if anyone was in the Prefects' Bath. Snape was there, so I decided to go bother him. When Ii went in there he was already in the tub and completely starkers (go figure). I tormented him for a bit, but then noticed Lockhart was coming. So I pull him out of the bath and hide on the windowsill behind the curtain. Snivellus kept yammering about something or another (I wasn't really paying attention to him) while Lockhart kept coming closer and closer to the sill. Finally, I kissed Snape to make him shut up. I'm not sure why I did, but that was the first thing I thought of.

Anyway, moving on to a more pleasant topic, everybody's been getting ready for the Halloween ball. Rilsin said Evan's has actually been a bit perky lately. I'm kind of glad. I still don't really want to talk to her, but I'm glad that she's at least getting better.

For some strange reason, I can't stop thinking about that damn kiss. It keeps playing through my head over and over again. Slimy git.

He had really soft lips...

-James

Monday, October 11, 1978

Not much to really update. Evans is showing a small bump. It'll be more obvious that she's pregnant soon. I wonder if they ever talked to Dumbledore...

I don't know if the group is doing anything for the dance. I'm probably acting stupid, but I'm really just not up to the usual trickery. I haven't told any of the guys exactly what happened between me and Lily. They know we didn't actually break up over a house elf argument, but that's all they know. Remus has been questioning me a lot lately. I think he's the one most worried about me.

I'm not quite sure what's up with Sirius, though. He's been in and out of it for a while (forgot to mention that earlier). He hasn't exactly been going through mood swings, but something is definitely off about him right now. Maybe he's pregnant. Who knows?

Snivellus is still the same as he has been. I've been watching him a bit more since Wednesday, and he's still been more than a bit spacey. It does look like his arms been healing, though. So I suppose that's good.

-James

Sunday, October 30, 1978

Tomorrow is the Halloween Dance. I'm not quite sure what to expect. I think Zabini finally caved and decided to bring Evans. From what I heard, there was much begging on Evans's part, but at least he said yes.

I'm just going with the guys tomorrow. Spending some time with them is just what I need. Sirius and I may just have to raise a bit of havoc while we're there. It should be fun.

-James

A/N: Hope you liked it. As always, reviews and flames are beyond welcome. I'll take both at this point (almost expects the latter at the moment). I'm trying to hurry up with the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up soon. Until then...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Chapter 4 is done::dances:: Only one more chapter and James's will be caught up with Snape. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the 4th installment of The Very Secret Diaries of James Potter.

Summary: Sister story to The Very Secret Diaries of Severus Snape. Lily just broke up with James and he's not sure what to do. He finds Snape's journal and discovers that Snape has feelings for him. Lily tells James that she wants him back, but James isn't sure anymore. What will James choose? Will he put all his past issues with Snape to the side, or will he go back to the girl who so coldly rejected him. Set in the 7th year of Hogwarts.

The Very Secret Diaries of James Potter

Chapter 4

Monday, October 31, 1978

The dance is starting in a few minutes. I'm debating whether or not I really want to go. I don't want to see. I'm not sure if I can face her right now. It's one thing when we're in class together, but it's something totally different when we aren't in the classroom. It's not as strict. As formal. I don't know what's going to happen.

Sirius said Snivellus was actually planning on coming (not sure how he got that piece of information…). I suppose if I get desperate, I can find him. At least I'll have some form of entertainment.

It's almost 8:00. I need to start heading down to the Great Hall.

I have a bad feeling about this.

-James

James closed his leather bound notebook with a sigh just as Sirius walked into the dorm.

Sirius walked over to his bed and ruffled James's hair a bit. "You ready, Prongs?"

James shrugged and rolled off the bed. "Let's get this over with."

Sirius laughed at him. "You sound like you're going to your death. Everything will be fine." He punched James softly on the shoulder lightly. "Besides, you need to have fun for Moony Poor bloke is stuck in the, library tutoring Wormtail."

Smiling weakly, James walked toward the door and grabbed the handle. "I hope you're right…" he mumbled before walking out.

He made his way towards the Great Hall slowly, making sure Sirius could catch up. When Sirius finally reached him the two grinned at each other and continued on their way.

By the time they reached the Great Hall, it was already teeming with students. The two quickly found empty wall space they could inhabit.

They didn't say anything for a while. Instead, they just looked around at everyone else, inspecting them.

"Look over there." Sirius said, pointing towards the opposite side of the hall. "Snivellus is moping in the corner."

James looked over to where Sirius pointing. Indeed, there stood Severus with his back against the wall, a tortured expression on his face. A twinge of guilt hit James for a moment. Snape looked so lonely and forlorn standing on his own. _'Does he have any friends?' _

James smiled to himself as he watched Malfoy walk up to Snape. _'Perhaps not so alone after all.'_

"Leave him be for tonight, Padfoot. We'll let him off the hook just this once." Sirius looked at James as if he had just grown a second had. James laughed. "I'm thirsty. I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?'"

Sirius nodded and James walked over to the table, getting ready to grab the goblets closest to him. Just when he was reaching for a cup, he pulled his hand away and instead moved towards the center of the table as if drawn by something.

James took two goblets and brought them back over to Sirius, handing his dog-like friend one of them. Sirius nodded his thanks before downing the liquid in one gulp. When he finished, he looked over the crowd as if searching for someone. Apparently finding who he was looking for, he lay his cup down and walked off, mumbling something about having to talk to someone.

James looked around, suddenly very alone. All around him couples were laughing. Dancing. The only other person who seemed to be on is own was Snape. _'Maybe I should go talk to him after all…'_

Looking over the crowd once more, James's blood ran cold as he watched Lily emerge from the crowd, walking straight towards him. When she reached him, she smiled and leaned in closer.

"I need to talk to you."

James eyed her suspiciously. She just smiled at him once more and too his hand in hers, leading him out of the Hall.

When they made it to the corridor, she let go of his hand and turned to face him, smiling beautifully. _'Didn't that smile use to make me melt? I don't feel anything anymore… just sorrow…'_

"I want us to get back together."

James looked at her stupidly for a moment. "Lily… I can't…."

Lily came closer to him, draping his arms over his shoulders. "Come on. I know you miss me. I see you watching me during class." She leaned in as if to kiss him..

"Lily, no!" James pushed her away firmly, watching as she fell to the ground. "I'm not sure if I can handle this."

She lifted herself onto her knees and looked up at him, crying. "James, please!" She grabbed his hand. "Please take me back. James, I love you!"

James drew back in slight disgust. "Lily, if you love me so much, then why did you cheat on me?" He glared at her, waiting for an explanation. Unable to look him in the face, she bent her head down, letting her tears fall to the cold, stone floor..

"Please. I need you. I'll die without you."

"You will not…."

Lily sat there for a moment, completely still. She gave a harsh bark of laughter and stood, drawing her wand from her sleeve.

"Yes, I will. And so will you. We need each other James. Why can't you see that? I'll kill you, and then I'll follow after."

James could only watch, wide-eyed, as desperate insanity took over the girl he had once loved.

She smiled at him, raising her wand. "We'll be like Romeo and Juliet. Avad-"

"Stupefy!" A bright, green light shot out from James's right, hitting Lily. Instantly, she crumpled into a heap on the floor. Stunned, James turned to see Severus Snape standing where the spell had come from.

"I suggest you take _that_," he pointed at Lily, "to the infirmary. When she comes around she should be reasonably same. Maybe."

James still could only stay, taking a minute to find his voice "Why? Why did you help me?"

Snape shrugged. "Call it payback for Lockhart." He turned around and started walking off. "I'm going to bed. This evening's been an utter disaster."

"Wait!" James called after him. When Snape turned around, James gave him a weak smile. "Thanks."

Snape nodded. "Of course. I couldn't just let you die, now could I?" He turned again as if to leave, but stopped himself. "Nobody will know about this, you realize." He looked over his shoulder, smirking. "I can' have people thinking I actually like you, now can I." James gave Snape a grin as he watched Snape walk away.

When Snape was gone, James looked down at Lily's unconscious form, checking to see if she was reasonably okay.

'_Evans, what happened to you?'_

A/N: I'm sorry if there are any typing errors in this. I was in a hurry when I was typing, so yeah…. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Flames and Reviews are welcomed and appreciated as always. The next chapter should hopefully be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long. I have a lot more trouble writing James's Diaries then I do Severus's. Which sucks. ::shrugs:: Oh, well. The 5th installment of The Very Secret Diary of James Potter has arrived. Hope you all enjoy it.

Summary: Sister story to The Very Secret Diaries of Severus Snape. Lily just broke up with James and he's not sure what to do. He finds Snape's journal and discovers that Snape has feelings for him. Lily tells James that she wants him back, but James isn't sure anymore. What will James choose? Will he put all his past issues with Snape to the side, or will he go back to the girl who so coldly rejected him? Set in the 7th year of Hogwarts.

The Very Secret Diaries of James Potter

Chapter 5

Tuesday, November 1, 1978.

Evans is in the hospital wing. Snape's spell must've been stronger than even he imagined. Madam Pomfrey can't tell us when she'll wake up. Evans may be out for at least a week. He must have been pretty desperate to save me….

Last night was a disaster. I must have looked pretty bad when I got back to the common room. Remus was still in there studying when I walked in. He almost literally pounced (those wolf-like reflexes of his)as soon as he saw me. He started asking me what had happened, but I cut him off before he could finish. He backed off and let me go up to our dorm.

And then Sirius was another story. I don't know what the hell happened there. He left a few minutes before Lily approached me at the party. I wonder if somebody slipped something in the drink I gave him. As soon as he finished it, he got this odd look in his eyes and ran off, mumbling something about a "previous engagement." He didn't come back to the dormitory until around one in the morning. He was grinning like a drunk when he finally came back. I wonder if he hooked up with some girl after he left. Or maybe it was a guy. I can never really tell with him.

Today went by fairly normally, though. No one really asked about Evans. She's been so off the wall lately; I guess everyone else is just taking it in stride.

I can't help but wonder why Snape helped me. It's not like him at all. That bit he gave me about helping him out with Lockhart doesn't seem to fit. I wanna say he had some reason behind it, but maybe I'm just looking too much into it. He probably did just want to pay me back. What better way than to save me from an emerald death?

The guys and I are going to check on Lily again tomorrow during lunch. Not exactly expecting her to be conscious, but one can hope. Not exactly sure that I want to see her, but I do want to make sure she's okay. Conflicting emotions, I guess.

Thursday is going to be the first Quidditch game of the year. I can't wait for that. Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. Finally, something good to look forward to. Maybe the upcoming games will help me get my mind off of everything. I think I just need something more to do than schoolwork.

I think I can honestly say this is the longest entry I've ever written.

It's late. I probably need to get to sleep. My eyelids are starting to close on me.

I wonder if Snape's sleeping yet…….

-James

Thursday, November 3, 1978

We went to go check up on Evans today. She's still out, of course. Madame Pomfrey is giving her until Saturday. She should be up by then. Hopefully.

Didn't really do too much today. I just can't find joy in anything lately. I've missed both full moon excursions since all of this shit started. I don't know what to do. I haven't even been making fun of Severus lately. What's worse, I can't even bring myself to call him Snivellus.

I'm not sure what to think of him lately. He's actually been decent this year. And with Lockhart tailing after him, even I have to feel sorry for him. He saved my life, and isn't even lording it over me. I wonder if something's up with him.

I've been thinking about him a lot lately (don't ask why). He just keeps showing up. I caught him watching our Quidditch practice the other day. Probably just scoping out the competition, but then again with him, who knows. And it seems everywhere he is, Lockhart isn't far behind. It looks like the grease ball (Ha! An insult!) has finally realized it. He's been taking odd paths to wherever he's going to throw Smiley off.

Classes are pretty much as expected. The professors are giving us mounds of homework to get us ready for NEWTs. Since it's still early, though, most of it is review. McGonagall has us doing a 3 ft essay on vanishing spells. Flamel has us working on Felix Felicis and other luck potions. Nothing too hard as of yet. But it's only November. The harder stuff should be starting soon.

There's a Quidditch match coming up in a few days. Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. Should be an interesting match. Finally, something to look forward to.

…didn't I write that once already? Maybe I'm a little more disoriented than I thought.

-James

Sunday, November 6, 1978

Evans came out of the infirmary today. We're all relieved. I haven't seen her yet, but Madam Pomfrey sent me an owl this morning. She woke up last night. Pomfrey deemed her stable about an hour ago. I don't think she'll be at the game, though. I think Rilsin is making her stay in her dormitory (not sure how she's accomplishing that, though.).

Speaking of which, the game is starting soon. I need to start heading down.

-James

James snapped his journal shut. He looked up at Sirius and smiled. Sirius pushed himself off of the door jam and smiled back.

"You ready?" James nodded and threw the old notebook under his pillow, heading downstairs with his friend. "Moony and Wormtail aren't coming with us."

James glanced over. "How come? They were so excited."

"Wormtail needed help with his history paper. Unfortunately for poor Moony, he was the only one around at the time."

Nodding, James led the way to the Quidditch pitch. By the time they got there, most of the students had already found seats. After looking around for a few minutes, they managed to find some seats on the second row.

James's eyes scanned over the field, appraising all the players. "This shouldn't take to long. Look's like Ravenclaw's got the upper hand."

Sirius nodded. "Looks like it. Hufflepuff only has one decent player on the whole team."

"It's going to be a regular slaughter." James sighed and glanced across the field at the Slytherin stands just as Snape and Malfoy took their seats. Noticing Lockhart a few seats behind the more worthy snakes, he laughed to himself, not really noticing that the game had started. _Poor guy. Doesn't even notice that his stalker is just a few seats away, drooling like the dog he is._

A jab to his stomach tore him from his reverie. He laughed when he noticed it was Sirius, poking him with his wand. "En guard, Potter," he said, jabbing him once more. James whipped his wand from his pocket and began his mock-duel with Sirius.

The two engaged in a life-threatening battle of sparks and bubbles. They broke into fits of laughter every time something shot out of their wands, having to pause just long enough to gain their composure.

This lasted them until the end of the match. They looked at each other and laughed as Ravenclaw was announced the victor, following the other Gryffindors as they clambered out of the stands.

"Well, that was a riveting match." Sirius said, putting his wand away.

"I'm sure it would have been better if we had paid attention,"

Sirius laughed. "Tch. Trivial details."

James shook his head and laughed at his friend as he turned the corner, only to smack into something quite solid , knocking it, and himself, to the ground. "What the bloody hell?" opened his eyes to see what he had run into. His heart skipped a beat when he saw exactly who it was that he had collided with. On ground beneath him Severus Snape. James groaned as he fumbled to get up, hands carelessly pushing down on Snape as a though he and the ground was one and the same, and glared at the slime ball, instantly falling into the familiar routine. "Why don't you watch where you're going next time, Snivellus?" James straightened his robes with arrogant dignity.

Snape growled at him, returning the glare. I could say the same for you, Potter. Perhaps if your nose wasn't so high in the air, you'd be able to see where you were going"

"If yours wasn't so big, maybe you'd be able to see what was in front of you." James reached into his robe and pulled his wand back out. "Would you like me to correct that for you?"

Severus got up quickly and pulled his wand from his pocket. "I'd like to see you try, Potter."

"Gentlemen." The four guys turned around simultaneously, coming face to face with Professor Flamel. "May I ask what's going on here?"

"Nothing Professor." James smiled up innocently at their potions teacher. "We were just talking."

Flamel smiled back at James, looking down at the drawn wands. "I'm sure you were. And your wands are just out for show, right?" Severus and James looked at each other. "Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Black. You two can go back to your dorms. As for Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter, I'd like you both to come to my office Thursday night at eight for detention." He smiled once more at his students and walked off.

Snape and James looked at each other. James scowled at Severus before walking off, Sirius following shortly after.

"Tough luck, mate. Having to spend a full night with Snivellus." Sirius shook his head. "That's going to suck."

James grinned maliciously. "That's okay. I plan on getting my revenge on him. Look what I filched from his pocket when we ran into each other…" James grinned and pulled a furry pink notebook with a satisfied flourish from his robes.

TBC

A/N: The dreaded Cliffie! For those who have been reading Snape, you know what James just found. For everyone else, you have know idea what's going on. For all, the cliffie is probably killing you.

Seeing as I've finally caught James up with Severus, I'll be working on the beloved potions master next. That will hopefully come soon. As always, reviews, no matter what the content, are very much appreciated. Until next time!

Also, Thank you so much to Mimmy-sama. She agreed to beta this chapter for me, and it turned out a lot better than how it originally looked. Love you, Mimmy!


End file.
